This invention relates to stands for dispensing beverages, particularly wine and the like, which are contained in cartons having a spigot or other dispensing device attached thereto.
In the general art, numerous stands are well known. For example, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,954, to Huston, there is a display stand where the item or container to be displayed rests in a horizontal seat with a depending lip, or front flange, which is used to overhang a counter in order to display advertising thereon. In that patent, an upper lip is used to constrain lateral motion of the container, but the horizontal seat is in very close proximity to the tabletop on which it rests. Similarly in U.S. Pat. No. 357,689 to Porrera, a glass dish or plate rests on a stand which has a lip for constraining lateral motion, but again, the stand does not significantly elevate the dish. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,598 to Goldman, a stand is used to elevate a decanter a considerable height above a horizontal surface, but the decanter therein is merely a tube which is lowered into the fluid which is to be decanted. The decanter is affixed to the stand to constrain motion of the decanter both horizontally and vertically, so that when the decanter is picked up, the stand is picked up with it. The height of the stand is chosen to avoid the decanting of sediment below the tube.
None of the devices however, are equipped to restrain lateral motion of present day containers which have a spigot thereon, and which merely rest on a stand at a convenient height for dispensing liquids directly into a beverage glass without having to move the stand or the container holding the beverage.